


Experiments

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fetish, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has a piss fetish, and Anthony agrees to experiment with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments

Ian wanted to get drunk tonight, and Anthony knew why.  
  
He wanted to make Anthony drink enough so that he'd have to pee.  
  
A few weeks ago, Ian had come out to Anthony about his fetish. He'd had a name for it, some Japanese word. Omo-something? Anthony couldn't remember. But the basic idea of it was simple: He liked it when Anthony was desperate to relieve himself.  
  
They'd tried it once before. Ian had been shy, even a little hesitant, blushing furiously the whole time, but Anthony could tell that he'd loved watching him squirming and holding his crotch. Eventually Ian had let Anthony sprint to the bathroom, and he'd watched, wide-eyed, as Anthony had pissed into the toilet for what felt like hours. By the time he was done, Ian had been so turned on that he couldn't even wait to get to the bedroom; he'd bent Anthony over the bathroom counter and fucked him right there. It had been some of the best sex Anthony had ever experienced.  
  
Now, as the alcohol moved through his system, Anthony was beginning to feel the urgent pressure in his bladder once again. He crossed his legs, shifting slightly in his seat, and Ian smirked.  
  
"You need to pee?" he murmured, sliding his hand up the inside of Anthony's thigh. Anthony groaned a little at the touch.  
  
"A little," he replied.  
  
Ian grinned. "Good."  
  
Anthony smirked. "You like watching me squirm?"  
  
"Hell yeah," Ian replied, his voice husky. "But I'd like to try something else tonight."  
  
The idea of trying something new sparked Anthony's curiosity. "Sure, what is it?"  
  
Ian leaned in to press his lips to Anthony's neck, kissing and biting gently. Anthony had to stifle a moan.  
  
"Here's what I want," Ian murmured, moving his lips up to Anthony's ear. "I want you to piss yourself."  
  
Anthony's jaw dropped. "What?"  
  
Ian wasn't shy about his fetish anymore, it seemed. "I want you to keep drinking," he said softly. "Keep drinking until you feel like your bladder's going to explode. Then I want you to run to the bathroom. Pretend that you're trying to make it in time, but make sure that you don't." Ian paused to bite gently at Anthony's earlobe. "When you get to the bathroom, I want to see you soak those tight jeans. I want you to piss like you can't hold it anymore, want to see a puddle on the floor underneath you."  
  
Anthony found himself having to stifle a moan. The idea was more arousing than he ever would have thought; he was actually excited to try it.  
  
So he uncapped another beer, smirked, and raised it to his mouth.  
  
\-----------  
  
After another hour and three more beers, Anthony was all but squirming in his seat. He wasn't quite to the point of losing it yet, but while he'd been drinking another idea had popped into his head. He hadn't told Ian yet; he wanted it to be a surprise.  
  
Instead, he started to carry out the original plan.  
  
"Oh God," he cried, jumping up off the couch and grabbing his crotch. "Ian… I-I'm gonna piss myself…"  
  
Ian bit his lip, arousal suddenly evident on his face.  
  
"Run to the bathroom," he urged. "You can make it."  
  
Anthony nodded, gripping his crotch tightly as he hurried toward the bathroom. For a second he was worried that he'd waited too long – he really  _did_  feel like he might piss himself – but after a few seconds of concentration he managed to get his bladder under control. When he reached the bathroom he just stood there, hopping from one foot to the other and holding his crotch.  
  
"Just let it go," Ian whispered, his voice thick with arousal.  
  
Anthony bit his lip. "Ian, wait."  
  
Ian's face softened. "Ant, if you're not comfortable doing this..."  
  
Anthony shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's just..." he paused, and took a deep breath. "Ian, do you want me to piss on you?"  
  
Ian's mouth dropped open, and the sound that came out was the most erotic moan Anthony had ever heard. Anthony stepped forward and kissed him hard.  
  
The next minute was a blur. Somehow, they managed to shed their clothes in a matter of seconds, and then Ian was lying naked on the bathroom floor, with Anthony straddling his waist. Ian was staring up at him lustfully, his blue irises nearly swallowed up by his dilated pupils. Anthony had never seen him looking so turned on.  
  
"You sure about this?" Anthony murmured. His bladder felt fuller than he'd ever experienced before; he felt like it was going to overflow at any second.  
  
"Fuck yes," Ian whispered. "Please."  
  
Anthony nodded, gripping his cock tightly in one hand. He noticed with slight surprise that he was getting hard. Suddenly he realized how hot this whole situation was; and once he realized it, he couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to.  
  
A stream of urine arched out from the tip of his cock, hitting Ian's chest softly. The effect was instantaneous; Ian began to writhe and moan, arching up so that his cock rubbed against Anthony's thigh.  
  
"Is that good?" Anthony murmured. He wasn't surprised by the gravelly tone of arousal in his voice; his bladder was so full that the relief of pissing was almost unbearably pleasurable, and the moans that Ian released as the warm liquid gushed over his chest were driving him crazy. His cock twitched in his hand, and his stream faltered momentarily, but his bladder was nowhere near empty, and a few seconds later he was pissing steadily again.  
  
"Ant," Ian whispered.  
  
"Yeah, babe?" Anthony replied, staring into Ian's lust-clouded eyes.  
  
For a few seconds, Ian said nothing. Finally he bit his lip, jerked his head upwards, and shot Anthony a pleading look.  
  
Anthony understood the silent communication instantly, and he grinned. Ian grinned back at him, then hastily closed his mouth and his eyes. Anthony pushed his hips forward and changed the angle of his cock, letting his stream of urine spill over Ian's face. Ian's fingers clutched desperately at Anthony's ass, silently conveying his pleasure as his hips bucked wildly against Anthony's thigh.  
  
After a few seconds, Anthony felt his stream beginning to slow. He moved his cock downward again, releasing the last of the contents of his bladder onto Ian's chest.  
  
Ian absentmindedly wiped the urine from his face and opened his eyes, staring at Anthony with so much desire that Anthony couldn't help but oblige. He launched himself forward, his dry torso sliding furiously against Ian's wet one. Their mouths met passionately, and Anthony could taste the remnants of the bitter liquid on Ian's lips, but he didn't care; in fact, he ran his tongue along Ian's lower lip, eliciting a pleased whimper from his boyfriend.  
  
As they kissed, Anthony heard the cupboard door beside them creak open, and Ian rummaging around in it. After the sound of a few things being knocked over, the door fell shut again.  
  
"What are you –" Anthony started, barely even breaking the kiss to ask.  
  
His words were cut off by a gasp as two of Ian's fingers, cold and slippery, slid into his ass.  
  
"Oh," he breathed, trying to relax and push back onto Ian's fingers at the same time. "Lube."  
  
Ian broke the kiss, panting slightly, and handed the lube bottle to Anthony. Anthony sat up a little, moaning as the motions pressed Ian's fingers deeper inside him, and coated his palm in lube before wrapping it around Ian's cock. Ian let out a moan, scissoring his fingers as Anthony finished preparing him.  
  
"You ready?" Ian murmured.  
  
"Fuck yeah," Anthony replied. Ian gently removed his fingers, and Anthony slid down onto Ian's cock.  
  
The sex was fast and rough, their kisses messy and desperate as Ian thrust up into Anthony over and over, so hard that Anthony found himself nearly shouting out Ian's name in pleasure. He rolled his hips forward and backward, matching Ian's rhythm, finally reaching such a frantic pace that neither of them could hold on any longer. Anthony squeezed his eyes shut as he came, the pleasure of his orgasm exploding through his entire body. When he finally blinked his eyes open, he realized that he was shaking.  
  
Ian gently pulled out. Anthony winced; he barely had time to think,  _I'm going to feel that tomorrow_  before his arms gave out and he collapsed onto Ian's chest.  
  
Ian wrapped his arms around Anthony's waist, kissing his cheek gently.  
  
"Did you like that, baby?" he asked, nuzzling at his neck.  
  
Anthony nodded weakly, a smile spreading across his face. "I have one request, though," he murmured, kissing Ian's lips softly.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" Ian replied, brushing a strand of hair out of Anthony's eyes.  
  
Anthony smirked. "Next time, I want you to piss on me."  
  
Ian's face split into a grin, and he pulled Anthony in for another passionate kiss.


End file.
